Printing devices contain a number of printheads used to dispense ink or another jettable fluid onto a print medium. The printheads include a number of dies that are precision dispensing devices that precisely dispense the jettable fluid to form an image on the print medium. The jettable fluid may be delivered via a fluid slot defined in the print head to an ejection chamber beneath a nozzle. Fluid may be ejected from the ejection chamber by, for example, heating a resistive element. The ejection chamber and resistive element form the thermal fluid ejection device of a thermal inkjet (TIJ) printhead. The printing devices may, however, use any type of digital, high precision liquid dispensing system, such as, for example, two-dimensional printing systems, three-dimensional printing systems, digital titration systems, and piezoelectric printing systems, among other types of printing devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.